militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
67th Maneuver Enhancement Brigade
The 67th Maneuver Enhancement Brigade is a maneuver enhancement brigade (MEB) of the Nebraska Army National Guard. It derives its lineage from the 67th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized), previously a component of the 35th Infantry Division (Mechanized).Isby and Kamps, Armies of NATO's Central Front, Jane's Publishing Company, 1985, p.383 The brigade has also been organized as an area support group from 2003-2008, and as a battlefield surveillance brigade from 2008-2016. Current Structure History As the 67th Infantry Brigade, the brigade was initially formed in August 1917 in the Iowa and Nebraska Army National Guards, and was part of the 34th Division mobilized for World War I.John J. McGrath, The Brigade: A History Its Organization and Employment in the US Army, Combat Studies Institute Press, Fort Leavenworth, Kansas, 2004?, 169. It comprised the 133rd Infantry Regiment and the 134th Infantry Regiment. It was disbanded in February 1919, but formed again in 1921, still as part of the 34th Division. From 1921 to 1942 it was part of the Iowa Army National Guard seemingly comprising only the 168th Infantry Regiment. From 1964 to 1985 it was the 67th Infantry Brigade. The brigade was organized under the Selected Reserve Force (SRF) program in the 1960s. The Brigade consisted of (among other units) 1st Bn, 134th Infantry; 2nd Bn, 134th Infantry (later inactivated); 1st Battalion, 195th Armor (which joined in 1978); Troop E, 167th Cavalry; and Company D, 567th Engineers. This brigade was assigned as a "round out" brigade to the 4th Infantry Division. In the event of conflict the 67th Brigade would have come under the command of the 4th Infantry Division as one of its organic brigades. The 67th trained annually with the 4th Infantry Div. at Ft. Carson, CO. State ARNG newspapers reporting the recreation of the BfSB in 2008 say that the infantry brigade was reformed in 1962, with its main elements being the 1st and 2nd Battalions of the 134th Infantry Regiment. Other combat units that were part of the brigade from the 1960s eventually included the 1st Battalion, 168th Field Artillery Regiment,Prairie Soldier, August 2008, 10 and Troop E, 167th Cavalry, which was constituted and assigned in 1964. The brigade was then assigned to the 35th ID, from 1985 to 2002. Material reproduced by Globalsecurity.org from 2001-2002, seemingly originally drawn from state National Guard sources, said:Globalsecurity.org, 67th Infantry Brigade, accessed December 2013. :These change comes as a result of the restructuring of the National Guard's to better meet the needs and requirements of the regular Army, and is one step in a seven-year process aimed at transforming the 67th Infantry Brigade into a support group. :As of mid-2001, the process which had started in central Nebraska was four years along, and the regiment's 1-195th Armor and 67th Forward Support battalions were in various stages of transition. It was announced in 2015 that 67th BFSB would transition to a Maneuver Enhancement Brigade. In 2003 it was converted to the 67th Area Support Group.McGrath, The Brigade, 198. On 7 September 2008, it was converted into the 67th BfSB.Prairie Soldier, August 2008, p.1, accessed 27 December 2013. On 5 November 2016, the brigade formally reorganized as a maneuver enhancement brigade.Crawford, Spc. Lisa. "67th Maneuver Enhancement Brigade stands up in November." Nebraska National Guard. 7 November 2016. Web. Accessed 16 December 2017. . 67th BfSB Organization, 2008-2016 * 67th BfSB Headquarters & Headquarters Company (NE-ARNG) * 1st Squadron, 134th Cavalry Regiment (R&S) (NE-ARNG) * 1167th Brigade Support Maintenance Company (NE-ARNG) * 234th Network Support Company (NE-ARNG) * 192nd Military Police Detachment (NE-ARNG)(administratively attached; assigned to the 402d Military Police Battalion)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3953 * 1st Battalion, 376th Aviation Regiment (NE-ARNG)(administratively attached; assigned to the Combat Aviation Brigade, 35th Infantry Division) * 250th Military Intelligence Battalion (CA-ARNG) Commanders * As 67th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) ** Brigadier General Hubert A. Allen August 25, 1917 – March 18, 1918American Expeditionary Forces: Divisions, Volume 2, page 204, US Army Center of Military History, 1988. Retrieved 31 July 2016. ** Lieutenant Colonel Albert H. Hollingsworth (ad interim) ** Brigadier General Hubert A. Allen March 22, 1918 – November 14, 1918 ** Brigadier General William F. Bachman April 1963 – March 1968 ** Brigadier General Dayle Williamson December 1983 – August 1985 * As 67th Brigade, 35th Infantry Division * As 67th Area Support Group * As 67th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade (BfSB) Commanders: ** Colonel David Petersen ** Colonel Philip Stemple June 2010 - 28 Apr 2011http://www.stripes.com/guard-brigade-commander-in-iraq-relieved-of-duties-1.142098 and http://www.armytimes.com/news/2011/11/army-brigade-commander-slammed-for-behavior-112011w/ ** Lieutenant Colonel Brett Andersen 28 Apr 2011 - June 2011 ** Colonel Michael Deger June 2011 – March 2013 ** Colonel Brett Andersen - March 2013 to April 2014 ** Colonel Kevin Lyons - April 2014 ** Lt. Col. Rich Gray - Nebraska Army National Guard Brigade Marks Transition During Change Of Command Ceremony, News Release, Kevin Hynes, 18 August 2015. Retrieved 31 July 2016. * As 67th Maneuver Enhancement Brigade ** Colonel Craig Strong - November 2016 – Present Lineage & Honors Lineage * Organized and Federally recognized 6 July 1921 in the Nebraska National Guard at Lincoln as Headquarters Company, 3d Battalion, 1st Infantry * Redesignated 25 October 1921 as Headquarters Company, 3d Battalion, 134th Infantry * Redesignated 1 May 1940 as Headquarters Detachment, 3d Battalion, 134th Infantry * Inducted into Federal service 23 December 1940 at Lincoln as an element of the 35th Division (later designated as the 35th Infantry Division) * Redesignated 1 August 1942 as Headquarters Company, 3d Battalion, 134th Infantry * Inactivated 21 November 1945 at Camp Breckinridge, Kentucky * Relieved 19 June 1946 from assignment to the 35th Infantry Division * Consolidated 20 June 1946 with the 242d Field Artillery Battalion (see ANNEX ) and consolidated unit converted and redesignated as the 195th Tank Battalion * Reorganized, redesignated, and Federally recognized 12 July 1948 with Headquarters at Lincoln * Redesignated 1 September 1950 as the 195th Tank Battalion * Battalion broken up 1 May 1959 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as follows: ** Headquarters, Headquarters and Service Company, and the Medical Detachment as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2d Battle Group, 134th Infantry ** (Company A as Company B, 2d Battle Group, 134th Infantry; Company B as part of Headquarters Company, 128th Engineer Battalion; Company C as Company A, 128th Engineer Battalion; and Company D as part of Company D, 1st Battle Group, 134th Infantry – hereafter separate lineages) * Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2d Battle Group, 134th Infantry consolidated 1 April 1963 with Headquarters Company (part), 234th Signal Battalion (organized and Federally recognized 1 May 1959 at Lincoln) and consolidated unit reorganized and redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 67th Separate Infantry Brigade * Reorganized and redesignated 1 March 1964 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 67th Infantry Brigade * Reorganized and redesignated 1 October 1985 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 67th Brigade, 35th Infantry Division * Reorganized and redesignated 1 September 2003 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 67th Support Group * Ordered into active Federal service 17 July 2005 at Lincoln; released from active Federal service 12 January 2007 and reverted to state control * Converted and redesignated 1 September 2008 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 67th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade * Ordered into active Federal service 8 July 2010 at Lincoln; released from active Federal service 11 August 2011 and reverted to state control"Lineage and Honors Information: Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 67th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade (Nebraska Brigade)." U.S. Army Center for Military History. 4 May 2016. Web. Accessed 16 December 2017. . * Reorganized and redesignated 5 November 2016as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 67th Maneuver Enhancement Brigade ANNEX * Constituted 7 July 1942 in the Army of the United States as the 242d Field Artillery Battalion * Activated 20 August 1942 at Camp White, Oregon * Inactivated 30 November 1945 at Camp Shanks, New York :HOME STATION: Lincoln Campaign Participation Credit * World War II: Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe * War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered BASTOGNE * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2010-2011 * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered ST. LO See also * Transformation of the United States Army References *ak-prepared.com (PDF) 067 Maneuver 067 067 067